My Trouble Dating
by LeeRiYa
Summary: Eunhyuk menginginkan kencan pertama yang romantis bersama Donghae, akankah terwujud? "Hyukkie-ah, kau benar-benar ingin membuatku melumat bibirmu di sini hah?"/ "Pergilah ke neraka bersama setan kecil dan kedua iblis temanmu tadi!"/ HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENYENTUHNYA!" Haehyuk shipper come here...NEXT STORY FROM BE MY LOVE...Yaoi/DLDR/RnR pleasee...


**My Trouble Dating**

.

Presented by LeeRiya

.

Haehyuk always main pair, and other

.

Yaoi/ Gaje/ Typo anywhere/ DLDR

.

Happy Reading

.

**SEKUEL OF BE MY LOVE**

"Yaa! Hyuk-ah. Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu."

Donghae saat ini sedang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang bibir Eunhyuk yang terlihat menggoda di hadapannya itu. Ayolah…siapa yang tak tergoda pada bibir kissable milik Eunhyuk yang dari tadi terus dipoutkan itu.

Waeyo, ada apa dengan uri anchovy? Let's we see…

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saat ini sedang berada di sebuah resto cepat saji, menikmati lunch di hari kencan mereka. Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang bisa menghabiskan 1 hari di hari minggu ini bersama namjachingunya.

Salahkan saja pada Donghae yang tanpa berdosa itu telah menjadikan kencan mereka mengenaskan.

"YAKK! Yoogeun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Yoogeun yang sedang bermain di zona bermain anak di resto ini.

Eunhyuk ingin sekali memasukkan Yoogeun ke dalam karung, mengikatnya, lalu menceburkannya ke laut saat ini juga. Ani, akan lebih tepat kalau Donghae saja yang ia buang ke laut.

Hari ini adalah hari kencan pertama mereka setelah seminggu berpacaran. Eunhyuk sudah sangat menantikan hari ini. Hari yang ia harapkan akan berjalan menyenangkan, melewati moment romantis bersama, setelah selama seminggu Donghae disibukkan dengan pekerjaan sambilannya.

Tapi Donghae dengan bodohnya justru menghancurkan harapan suci Eunhyuk itu. Donghae malah menerima permintaan orangtua Yoogeun yang tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menjaganya hari ini. Ia tidak mampu menolaknya karena sudah menganggap orangtua Yoogeun sebagai orangtuanya sendiri, dan Yoogeun sebagai dongsaengnya.

'_Lalu aku ini kau anggap apa hah? LEE DONGHAE PABBO.'_

"Kau marah padaku, Hyuk?"

Donghae sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah selesai dengan urusannya—mengelap ingus Yoogeun yang ditempelkan di perosotan-.

Eunhyuk tetap tak bergeming, ia masih saja diam sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Donghae menghela nafas lalu tersenyum melihat namjachingunya yang menurutnya bersikap kekanakan itu. Sikapnya yang manja seperti itu membuat Donghae tak tahan untuk menggodanya. Ia lalu meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya.

Donghae membungkukan badannya mendekati Eunhyuk. Ia memegang dagu Eunhyuk dan mengarahkannya agar menatapnya. Ya, Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan tajam dengan bibir yang masih terus dipoutkan.

Donghae mengukir senyum angelic-nya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-ah, kau benar-benar ingin membuatku melumat bibirmu di sini hah?"

"YAAK!"

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae hingga ia kembali terduduk di tempat duduknya.

"Bwahahahahaha,"

Donghae tertawa puas melihat raut muka Eunhyuk yang kesal dan sedikit memerah karena digodanya tadi.

"Ommo! Ya! Yoogeun-ah kenapa kau malah mengelapkan ingusmu ke orang lain!"

Donghae kembali beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berlari menghampiri Yoogeun.

'_Aish, kenapa dia selalu berhasil menggodaku. Jinjaa,, kau menyebalkan Lee Donghae'_

Eunhyuk membabi buta melahap makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Soda di tangan kirinya dan paha ayam di tangan kanannya. Ia benar-benar ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada makanan-makanan tak berdosa itu. Ia tak peduli pada orang-orang bahkan seorang anak kecil yang melihat heran padanya. Hyung ini sepertinya orang gila, pikir anak itu.

"YAK! LIAT APA KAU BOCAH!"

"Huwaaa…Eommaaaaa….,"

**.**

_**-My Trouble Dating-**_

_**.**_

"Bye-bye. Yoogeun-ah,"

Donghae melambaikan tangannya pada mobil berwarna hitam yang menjemput Yoogeun. Setelah mobil itu mulai berjalan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum melihat namjachingunya yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok sambil menendang-nendang kerikil di depannya.

"Setan kecil itu sudah pergi?"

Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk, menarik tangannya, lalu merangkul pundaknya.

"Berhentilah memanggilnya setan kecil. Dia punya nama, Hyukkie-ah,"

"Cih, aku akan berhenti memanggilnya setan kecil kalau dia juga berhenti memanggilku noona,"

Donghae tertawa mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dia lalu mencubit hidung Eunhyuk gemas.

"Yaak! Hae-ah, Appo!"

Donghae melepas cubitannya dan giliran Eunhyuk membalas mencubit pipinya. Kyeopta, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi.

Donghae masih merangkul pundak Eunhyuk sambil mengajaknya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae yang tersampir(?) di pundaknya. Kenapa mereka tak bergandengan tangan saja? Ah, sepertinya mereka terlalu malu melakukannya di tempat umum.

"Hae-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Malam ini ada festival kembang api,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

"…"

"Ya! Hae-ah, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Baiklah, kita akan melihatnya Hyukkie-ah. Tapi sekarang kita makan malam dulu ne? Aku lapar,"

Eunhyuk hanya mempamerkan gummy smilenya. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kenistaan acara kencannya siang tadi. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersenang-senang berduaan bersama Donghae sampai puncak acara melihat kembang api nanti. Ia membayangkan Donghae akan memberikan makan malam yang istimewa sebentar lagi.

.

"YAA! DONGHAE-AH!"

"Yesung hyung! Kyuhun-ah!"

**.**

_**-My Trouble Dating-**_

_**.**_

Disinilah Eunhyuk. Harapan suci nan indahnya kembali berakhir tragis setelah bertemu dengan kedua makhluk yang sangat berpotensi mengganggu acaranya bersama Donghae. Ani, bukan berpotensi lagi tapi mereka memang benar-benar sudah mengacaukannya.

Lagi-lagi orang yang sangat-sangat perlu disalahkan pada situasi ini adalah namja bernama Lee Donghae.

Yuup, Donghae dengan tanpa berdosa menerima ajakan Yesung untuk berkaraoke. Oke, sebenarnya Donghae hanya ingin menemani temannya melepas penat sebelum menjalani ujian kelulusannya saja, apalagi ditambah ajakan ditraktir makan. Ayolah, untuk orang yang hidup mandiri di kota ini seperti Donghae menolak hal-hal bersifat gratis adalah hal terbodoh yang ia lakukan.

Eunhyuk kini menatap nanar pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Tiga orang namja sedang menyanyi riang yang menurut Eunhyuk tak lebih seperti ahjussi-ahjussi gila yang sedang menari-nari nista di hadapannya.

'_Yaa! Mati saja kau, Lee Donghae pabbo'_

Eunhyuk memajukan duduknya mendekati meja yang berantakan penuh makanan, minuman, dan cemilan itu. Ia kembali melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada makanan, bahkan ia tak sadar sudah menghabiskan berapa banyak soju.

"Hyukjae-ah, kau menghabiskan semua soju ini?"

Donghae menoleh mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia langsung duduk mendekat ke Eunhyuk, dilihatnya wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai berubah merah. Tanpa aba-aba, Donghae langsung saja meraih botol soju yang ada di tangan Eunhyuk.

"Yaa! Idiot! Berikan botol itu padaku. Aku masih mau minum," kata Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadarannya alias mabuk.

"Ani. Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak Hyukkie-ah."

"Aish. Kau memang menyebalkan Hae!"

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja menerjang Donghae. Eunhyuk kini sudah menindih tubuh Donghae yang terlentang di sofa. Eunhyuk mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan seduktif ke Donghae.

"H-hyukkie-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae. Ia menelusuri seluruh lekuk wajah Donghae dengan menggunakan hidungnya, menghirup wangi pafrum manly Donghae yang selalu disukainya.

Donghae menyukai perlakuannya, tapi tidak di saat situasi saat ini, tidak di saat Eunhyuk sedang mabuk. Donghae menghentikan aktivitas Eunhyuk dengan menjauhkan dan menahan wajah namja manis yang sangat bernafsu menciumnya itu menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Yaa! Kalian! Hentikan dia!"

"Haruskah kita hentikan, Kyu?"

"Ani. Biarkan saja hyung, sepertinya ini akan jadi tontonan yang menarik."

"Aish, jinja…Ya! Hh-hyukkie-ah mau apa kau,"

"Aku mau kau, Hae-ah. Hari ini kau sangat tampan, aku jadi ingin….HUWEEKK,"

**.**

_**-My Trouble Dating-**_

_**.**_

"Mianhee,"

Eunhyuk langsung menundukan kepalanya begitu Donghae selesai dengan urusan membersihkan bajunya dari muntahan namjachingunya di kamar mandi. Donghae langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk yang terduduk lesu di bangku taman, di hadapannya itu. Eunhyuk sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari acara mabuknya tadi, tapi ia masih merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Aish. Sudahlah, lupakan! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Gwenchanayo?"

"Ne. Gwenchana,"

"Kajja. Akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja, Hae-ah,"

"Aniya. Kau harus pulang sekarang Hyuk. Aku khawatir kau baru saja minum sebanyak tadi,"

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya untuk segera pulang. Tapi baru berjalan selangkah, Eunhyuk sudah menepis tangan Donghae yang sudah menggenggamnya.

"AKU BILANG AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA. APA KAU TULI HAH!"

"Hyukkie…,"

Donghae terdiam. Ia menatap heran Eunhyuk, melihat sikap namjachingunya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia dapat melihat krystal bening melapisi mata indah namja manis dihadapannya itu.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini berdua, hanya denganmu. Melakukan hal-hal yang romantis bersamamu di kencan kita. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau merusaknya, kau menghancurkan, kau menyebalkan, DASAR LEE DONGHAE IDIOT!"

"Hyukkie-ah, sepertinya kau masih mabuk. Aku…,"

Donghae kembali menarik tangan namjachingunya bermaksud memeluk dan menenangkannya tapi Eunhyuk justru menepis kembali tangannya dan…..

"Aaarrghhh… Yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aish!"

Donghae membungkuk lemas sambil menahan nyeri yang dirasakan di selangkangannya. Ne, Eunhyuk baru saja tanpa berdosa menendang 'properti masa depan' milik Donghae. 'Properti' yang mungkin akan disukai dan selalu dirindukan oleh Eunhyuk suatu saat nanti.

"Pergilah ke neraka bersama setan kecil dan kedua iblis temanmu tadi!"

**.**

_**-My Trouble Dating-**_

_**.**_

"Ck, sepertinya aku tadi memang terlalu banyak minum,"

Eunhyuk kini sedang berjalan pelan sambil berpegangan pada tembok di sampingnya. Ia berjalan sendiri melewati gang sepi dengan penerangan seadanya.

"Hey, lihat!"

Sepertinya Eunhyuk tak menyadari kalau tiga orang namja memperhatikannya dari tadi. Salah seorang namja menarik lengan Eunhyuk agar menghadap padanya.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku, noona? Wajahmu tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali kau menghajarku dulu. Masih saja terlihat cantik, manis, dan seksi."

Eunhyuk tidak peduli. Untuk apa ia mengingat wajah orang-orang yang sudah ia hajar dulu. Eunhyuk mencoba menepis tangan namja itu tapi sayang tenaganya sama sekali tak ada.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, apa kau butuh bantuanku noona?"

Eunhyuk ingin sekali menghajar namja-namja berisik yang mengelilinginya itu. Ia bermaksud meninju namja yang dari tadi memegang lengannya tapi justru dorongan kecil di pundak namja itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

'_Sial. Kepalaku…'_

"Hohohoho. Uri noona mencoba menghajar kita lagi rupanya. Kau lupa caranya memukul eoh? Biar kutunjukkan sedikit padamu,"

Namja tadi melepas tangannya pada lengan Eunhyuk lalu meninju mukanya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Namja tadi tak berhenti begitu saja. Ia menendang perut Eunhyuk yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

Namja tadi menarik Eunhyuk untuk berdiri lalu memojokkan punggung namja pemilik gummy smile itu di tembok. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengunci dagu Eunhyuk dengan tangannya.

"Bibirmu yang manis ini berdarah eoh? Biar aku bantu bersihkan ne?"

Eunhyuk menatap tajam namja itu. Ia mengutuk semua nasib sialnya pada hari ini. Seandainya ia dalam kondisi yang baik, ia sudah benar-benar menghabisi namja-namja sialan ini. Apakah dirinya akan berakhir seperti ini? Berakhir di tangan junior yang sudah pernah dihajarnya dulu.

.

**JDUUAAGGH**

.

Namja dihadapan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja terjatuh karena kepalanya dilempar tong sampah dari belakang. Dua namja di sampingnya menoleh ke arah pelaku pelemparan tadi.

"Brengsek! Apa orangtua kalian tidak pernah mengajarkan untuk jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang bukan menjadi milik kalian hah!"

'_Donghae'_

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Donghae tampak mengayun-ayunkan pipa besi kecil di tangannya.

"HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENYENTUHNYA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae langsung membabi buta menghabisi namja-namja yang sudah bersiap menyerangnya. Selain mengahajar, meninju, dan menenendang, Donghae juga tak melupakan senjata pipa besi di tangannya itu.

"Pergilah!"

"Shiit," umpat namja-namja itu sambil berjalan tertatih meninggalkan pasangan berandalan tersebut.

.

.

Donghae berbalik. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri lemas di tempatnya.

"Hae. Gomawo. Aku…,"

"Yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Seenaknya saja kabur setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Kau…aish,"

Donghae langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk mendekat lalu memeluknya. Tangan kiri Donghae memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut kepala Eunhyuk. Ia tak tega melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang penuh luka karena dihajar tadi. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak mampu menjaga namjachingunya ini dengan baik.

"Mianhe, Hyukkie-ah. Aku sudah merusak hari ini. Aku tidak tau bagaimana memulai hal-hal yang romantis seperti yang kau harapkan. Aku…."

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya, menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Donghae lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae. Donghae menatapnya heran.

"Ani. Kau memang berhasil merusak kencan kita dengan sangat baik tapi kau sudah membuat kencan kita berakhir lebih dari yang kuharapkan. Gomawo, Hae-ah."

Eunhyuk mencium bibir Donghae lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Tak ada lumatan-lumatan ganas. Hanya sentuhan lembut yang beradu di bibir mereka. Malam penuh cahaya kembang api di langit menghiasi indahnya ciuman romantis nan lembut tersebut.

'_Romantis mungkin tidak cocok denganmu, tapi aku akan selalu menyukai Hae-ku yang seperti ini. I love you, my bad boy'_

.

_._

***** THE END *****

Annyeong,,

Saya kembali lagi dengan sekuel yang sudah saya janjikan sebelumnya. Sempet nyesel sih udah nawarin sekuel/ mini story, takut kalau tiba-tiba ide mentok dan mengecewakan reviewers yang pada minta sekuel. Mian yah kalo ceritanya rada gaje. Menurut readers sekalian gmn?

O iya, buat yang minta story panjang, maaf y, kayaknya belum bisa. Aku tipe orang yang gampang bosen jadi kalo multi-chap takut ntar ceritanya gantung di tengah dan malah bertele-tele. Sementara ini lagi suka bikin yg 1shoot/2shoot/3shoot. O iya kalo drabble atau fluffy tu yg kyk gmn yah?

Seneng deh Be My Love dapet respon baik dari readers n reviewers sekalian. Saya seneng bisa ikut meramaikan dunia ff dgn ff Haehyuk yang udah semakin langka peredarannya. I LOVE EUNHAE/HAEHYUK COUPLE.,

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**LiliPolarise****, ****lyELF****, ****lyndaariezz****, ****Daevict024****, ****imNari****, ****myhyukkiesmile****, ****leehyunseok99****, ****Volum48****, ****bluerissing****, ****nyukkunyuk****, ****dhian930715ELF****, ****Aimikka Cloudy****, ****Hyukkie'sJewels****, ****SSungMine****, Meila ukhtiana, Eunhae127, fitri jewel hyukkie, Guest, love haehyuk, yohhanna, Choco belong to me, Jiaehaehyuk, anchofishy, casanova indah, Anonymouss, AngeLeeteuk, Lee Eun Jae, nvyptr, Arum Junnie, Park Min Gi, LonelyKim, ****MingMin****, ****FishyMonkey****, ****Asha lightyagamikun****, ****elza orizhuka****, ****nurul. ****, ****ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu****, ****haehyuklee****, myfishychovy, Rae**

Maaf buat yang kelewatan disebut

SEE YA…THAN**KYU** 'N I LOVE YOU ALL….MUAAHH^^


End file.
